<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double check your quantity before you buy by star_of_flame_eternal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448156">Double check your quantity before you buy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_of_flame_eternal/pseuds/star_of_flame_eternal'>star_of_flame_eternal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_of_flame_eternal/pseuds/star_of_flame_eternal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack tries to do something nice for Valentine's Day. He thinks it turned out okay. Afterall, the HOA issued fine wasn't that expensive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double check your quantity before you buy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wheeljack, what is this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starscream stood just inside the doorway to their hab, oral intake agape at the mess that covered every last inch of the place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh," Wheeljack rubbed a servo on the back of his neck, looking chagrined. "It was an accident...sorta."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starscream cycled his optics hoping that somehow the explosion of he didn't even know what would disappear. "It looks like someone purged all over!!" And indeed, it kind of did look that way as everything was covered in various shades of pink. The only thing that pointed to it being something else was the rather sweet scent of organic flora, rather than the sour stench of someone's expired lunch. Also, the things, which he realized were petals of various organic flowers, would sometimes stir up and flutter in the airflow running through the habsuite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise I'll clean it up, Star." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What even happened?" The seeker daintily tried to step more inside the suite. Puffs of tiny, sweet-smelling petals whirled around his pedes, getting stuck in all his seams. Static made the petals stick even further up his legs. "It's getting in my thrusters! Wheeljack, do you know how long it'll take to clean all this organic gunk out of my systems?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I remembered that Earth had this thing, this day where everyone was supposed to be extra romantic and stuff. And flower petals were like extra extra romantic, so I bought a bunch, but I think I bought too many." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You think! Why didn't you just use the cybertronian equivalent? or crystals? Crystals are also shiny, and they don't degrade like these things will. I'm gonna have burnt and decaying organic flora in my seams for forever, Wheeljack!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Crystals are harder to strew around though," the engineer, who had more romantic notions in his helm than was healthy, said with a whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're also easier to clean and take care of..." Starscream countered as he tried to edge around his petal covered cojunx. He had full intentions of going straight to the washracks and spending the next joor or five picking off flower petals. Only he glanced at Wheeljack and saw the pout on his faceplates, his despondent gaze staring at the covered floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starscream rolled his optics and sighed. He marched carefully over to his impulsive mate and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "You really need to think before you do things, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheeljack snorted, "Like you're a bot to talk." But he still slung his own arms around the seeker's waist. "Hey, I got a bottle of high-grade and a box of those mercury-filled energon goodies you like. Wanna come out on the balcony, the wind'll sweep those petals off of you real quick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or make them harder to get. Vosnian distilled?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know it, so what do you say? Come out for a romantic flower-free balcony dinner date with me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine," Starscream sniffed haughtily. "You're still going to clean this up though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheeljack just huffed a laugh. "Sure, Star."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The two did indeed have a sappily romantic dinner. However the wind soon picked up, and blew through the entire place, blowing flower petals everywhere, including out through the balcony doors which did help clean the inside of the habsuite a little, only those petals then got sucked into the building's air filtration system and scattered into other people's habs. The Habowner's Association issued them a reparation's fine and warning for violating multiple city ordinances.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>